1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices to extend the effectiveness of electrical wall outlets. It is particularly concerned with rigid extension devices that effectively move an outlet from a difficult to reach and use location to a convenient location for the coupling of extension cords and electrical devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Extension cords are widely used as devices to effectively extend electrical outlets from a fixed location in a wall to a remote location where an electrically powered device can be attached and used. Such cords are flexible and have a plug on one end to be plugged into a wall outlet and an outlet on the other end of the cord into which a male electrical plug can be inserted. While they may work reasonably well in situations where the cords are allowed to fall as they may, after insertion of the male plug end into a wall outlet and movement of the female receptacle end to a desired location, they are unsightly and in some instances may constitute traffic hazards.
Various special configurations of extension cords have been proposed in the past. Some are intended to prevent the sprawling flexible cord and the hazards associated therewith and others recognize a need to have a flat cord that will extend an electrical wall outlet to a remote location. U.S. Design Pat. No. 324,669, for example, discloses an extension cord with a reel in a housing that will rest against a wall when the cord is plugged into a wall receptacle. A similar retractable extension cord unit is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,078. U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,094 discloses an extension cord of undercarpet flat cable with a flexible extension and male plug extending from one end of one member of a flat telescoping, conductive assembly, the other telescoping member of which has a female outlet fixed thereto.
There remains a need for a device that will plug into a wall outlet and transmit power from such outlet to a desired location, with the device hugging the wall so as not to be unsightly and constructed to be readily rotated with respect to the wall outlet so that female outlet on the end remote from the male plug can be located directly above or below the wall outlet, to either side of the wall outlet or at any desired angle with respect to the wall plug.
For general background the reader is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,815,078, 4,875,871, 5,041,002, 5,052,937, 5,067,906 and U.S. Design Pat. No. 324,669, each of with is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material disclosed therein.